


Deductive Reasoning

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe things about how’s Zach’s been acting, then hears about Zach and Cody’s plan to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deductive Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> Take place both during and post movie and I wrote it with my other story "With a Long Board" happening between the two parts but you don’t need to read that to understand this at all.
> 
> smallfandomfast Round 10: Shelter: Gabe: Since when is Zach into dudes?

‘Since when is Zach into dudes?’ Gabe thought as he paced up and down the length of his room trying to make sense of what he knew, of what he’d just seen.

‘He can’t be into guys he’s Zach my best bro he wouldn’t do something like this without me, without telling me…would he?’ Gabe let his thoughts babble as he fell back into the large bed.

“Okay man, let’s put that education to work and think about this logically huh…what did that old dude call it…d-reasoning duck? Duckie, duck do, no damn it man what was it called?” Gabe complained out loud as he jumped up and started rummaging through his sock draw until he pulled out a bag of joints.

“Fuck man duc something reason. Let’s figure out Zach,” Gabe said as he pushed open his window and lit up the joint.

‘Okay what do I know,’ Gabe thought as he starting listing everything off in his head. ‘One, Zach was wearing Shaun’s shirt. But maybe it wasn’t Shaun’s shirt maybe it just looked like his shirt…even if it looks like nothing else Zach has ever worn and Shaun picked that one up from that shop in Mexico…Zach was in Shaun’s shirt.’ Gabe blew out the smoke as he’s eyes drifted down toward the driveway below, he could just make it out in the darkness.

‘Someone was here when I got home. Someone Shaun didn’t want me to know about. Someone Shaun was probably fucking, or being fucked by. Shaun hasn’t done anything with a women since high school so a guy, like Zach,’ Gabe thought as he imagined Zach trying to sneak out. 

‘And Billy said Zach hasn’t been about all week…Shaun got back in town last week…’ Gabe’s thoughts went on as he started pacing again.

‘And they were in Zach’s truck…fighting. They could have been fighting about anything they didn’t have to be a couple to fight even if they _looked_ like a couple the way they were fighting. And then the way Shaun was acting after…’

“Zach’s into dudes? My brother?” Gabe asked aloud as he crushed the joint in the soil of the lone plant in his room. Gabe just shook his head and grabbed the bottle of tequila and headed back out toward the beach.

The rest of the night was just a haze but the next morning was crystal clear. He had to talk to Zach.

A talk that had Zach denying anything at first and then pushing him away and Gabe didn’t know what to do. Zach had never pushed him away like that. They’d talked about everything and now, now they were barely even talking.

Gabe lit a joint and headed back to school and tried not to think about how much his friend had changed on him. He knew it wouldn’t work.

***

“Gabe,” Zach said as he walked into the kitchen to see his best friend mixing something.

“The Codester all bedded down?” Gabe asked as he looked up from the bowl and to Zach.

“Yes, finally. He didn’t like that there wasn’t a second bed for me so I’m going to have to crash on the floor tonight I think,” Zach said as he started emptying the drying rack of the dishes they’d used for dinner. “I thought you were back at school. That’s where you were earlier today.”

“Dude that was like, 8 hours ago. And Cody going to have to start getting use to having his own room isn’t he,” Gabe answered back.

“Every kid needs their own room at some point Gabe,” Zach said as he closed one of the cabinets.

“Fuck this shit. You may have turned queer on me but we’re not pussies,” Gabe said as he all but slammed the mixing bowl on the counter. “We both know why I’m here. You moving in with Shaun, with Cody?” he asked point blank.

“Yeah, I am, we are,” Zach answered after a moment of silence. “Like I said over the phone-“

“Yeah, yeah, Cal Arts. You said it was over yesterday. Just leave it you said and now…” Gabe just let trail off as he watched Zach. 

“Gabe-” Zach started until he was cut off.

“Did you lie to me? Did you just tell me that to get me to back off because that’s just not cool man, not fucking cool at all,” Gabe said coolly as he grabbed the spoon and started mixing the pudding again.

“What that fuck! No I didn’t fucking lie to you. I thought it was over,” Zach told Gabe, shoving his shoulder. “How could you even thinking that Gabe?”

“Because you aren’t talking to me, dude. We talk about everything and now it’s like you’ve got this how life I’ve never head about. I’ve told you fucking everything and you’ve been a pussy and telling me jack shit Zach!” Gabe shot back as he glared back at Zach.

“It’s not like that Gabe!” Zach said as he turned away and hit the counter as he looked out the window just taking a deep breathe, “Gabe, I’m gay.”

“No shit dude, the whole fucking my brother thing was kind of a giveaway,” Gabe said sarcastically back.

“I’m gay,” Zach repeated again before turning to look at Gabe, “do you know how many times I’ve said that out loud Gabe? Do you?” 

“Well when you told everyone but me?” Gabe said back.

“Twice Gabe, both times right here right now. I haven’t told _anyone_ Gabe. Shaun guessed it when I kissed him back, Jeanne was told by Cody and I don’t know how you and Tori knew but I haven’t told anyone Gabe. I haven’t been able to say it. How was I supposed to talk about it,” Zach argued.

“You haven’t…no one?” Gabe asked as he looked away, “Fuck, I thought you’d….I thought you’d just left me out.”

“I wasn’t ready to talk about it. It’s just been happening all so fast. A month ago I would have said I’d never have sex with a guy in a million years and now…” Zach just stopped as he looked out toward the patio where he could just make out Shaun form.

“So you didn’t know?” Gabe asked still glaring down at the bowl.

“No, I should have. Looking back I can’t believe I didn’t see it but no I didn’t know Gabe, I didn’t hide this from you,” Zach told Gabe as he gave his best friend a half smile.

“Good because if you fucking had,” Gabe started to say before he stopped and slid the bowl over toward Zach. “Have some pudding and dish the dirt. High school crush, your real one? Was it Mike Barns? Wait no the dude from the Art class you were way into him was that a crush? That was totally a crush and you do like older guys,” Gabe asked smirking.

“Mr. Bosco? He was a teacher and like 30.”

“But he was fucking hot wasn’t he; you’re the one that wanted to start that art club for him. Admit it dude, you fucking like older guys,” Gabe badgered smirking all the more when Zach started smiling.


End file.
